


Things Left Behind

by Aviss



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The place that had been his second home for decades was in his eyes nothing more than four walls and an empty shell that had contained his lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Left Behind

**Things left behind**

The time had finally come.

Ichimaru Gin took one last look at his office, his usual smile strangely absent while he tried to remember where everything in the room was. It was supposed to be a solemn moment after all; it was going to be the last time he ever set foot on it.

No. The feelings were not there. The place that had been his second home for decades was in his eyes nothing more than four walls and an empty shell that had contained his lies. Useless now, there was no more need for lies.

Gin shrugged, there was nothing there he would miss or wanted to take with him. It was just furniture and old papers.

An image appeared unbidden in his mind. The desk, files and folders strewn on the floor and Rangiku on top of it, her uniform undone and her lovely face flushed while he kissed and licked his way up her thighs. That had been the first time they made love in his office, and she had been unbelievably shy about it.

It had not been the last.

It wasn't difficult to picture her on her knees, Gin sitting on his chair while she nuzzled and licked him, tearing reluctant moans and groans from his lips with more enthusiasm than skill. She had purred like a cat when he had grabbed her and pulled up, placing her astride his lap unable to stand her teasing anymore.

She had also been hiding under his desk one day, gently passing her fingers over his straining cock and chocking with silent laugher while he gave instructions to Kira. They had found it terribly funny at the time when some paper fell and Kira bent down to pick it and spotted her, fleeing the office with his face completely red.

The bookshelf on the corner was where Gin had slammed her during a fight, trying to prevent her from leaving. Rangiku had stared at him, her eyes brimming with tears of pain she wouldn’t spill and her expression one of shock and anger. That was one of the few times Gin had been sincere in his apology.

They had done so many things in that office: Rangiku lying on the floor, arching up in pleasure with her mouth open in a scream while he observed her pleasuring herself for him. She, climbing up the window to hide from her captain and almost falling on top of him, laughing. Him, pressing her against the door the moment she entered and kissing her until both of them were breathless. Kira knocking on the door while both of them undressed in silence, pretending they weren't there.

Shaking his head, Gin left the office and closed the door.

Decades of memories contained in the office, but the only thing he would take with him was the only one he needed to leave behind.

…


End file.
